plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Bull
Zombie Bull is the eleventh zombie encountered in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It charges towards the player's plants and launches a Zombie Bull Rider off its back once it approaches a plant. It can also be stunned by an E.M.Peach because it is actually a robot, instead of being an organic being. Zombie Bulls run first at full speed then slow down upon throwing Zombie Bull Rider riding it. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Stiff Can launch his zombie rider past most of your defenses. Special: launches a low flying imp rider over plants Weakness: Tall-nut blocks flying imp He's not an angry bull. He loves flowers, playing in the fields, sitting in the trees, and long walks across the pasture. He wants to settle down when he meets the right cow. Too bad he's a robot. Overview Zombie Bull absorbs 65 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption 22.5 and 45 before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 13, 17, 24, and Big Bad Butte Strategies . A good counter against the Zombie Bull.]] The Zombie Bull will be difficult to take out without the Tall-nut. First, you must let it lose its Zombie Bull Rider by planting cheap plants under it (Potato Mine, Puff-shroom) and then kill it. That will make the Zombie Bull slow down. Use an instant kill to destroy it in one hit. Just remember that the Zombie Bull's health is same as the Buckethead Zombie's health, as they both take 65 shots. You can delay/destroy a Zombie Bull with any one use plant (Potato Mine, etc.), stun it with an E.M.Peach, or freeze it with an Iceberg Lettuce. You can also use the Kernel-pult's butter to delay the Zombie Bull. Multiple Zombie Bulls will attack the player in Big Bad Butte. Use empty minecarts to your advantage. Take the opportunity while you are building your sun production especially in higher levels, a tendency of a Zombie Bull coming after killing the first Cowboy Zombie is approximately at 20%. Other than that, use a Tall-nut if it is just alone or accompanied by any zombie. These and the Wild West Gargantuars are very dangerous. With it and the Zombie Bull's speed can be of troublesome. You will require to keep a Cherry Bomb and Blover at your disposal. If you have not selected a plant like this, your last resort is a lawn mower or planting a random plant (besides Spikeweed and Spikerock), in front of the Zombie Bull to spare time in killing both Zombie Bull Rider and the Zombie Bull. Beware as it can throw its Zombie Bull Rider over the edge of your side, if it is close enough it can lead you to your defeat. Gallery Zombie Bull Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Zombie Bull Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Zombie Bull Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Zombie bull idle.gif|Zombie Bull idle animation (Animated, click to watch) HD zombie bull.png|HD Zombie Bull with Zombie Bull Rider. HD_Zombie_Bull_Impless.png|HD Zombie Bull. Zombie Bull running.gif|Zombie Bull running (Animated, click to watch) Zombie Bull Walking.gif|Zombie Bull walking without Zombie Bull Rider (Animated, click to watch) Zombie Bull First Degrade.PNG|Zombie Bull's first degrade without Zombie Bull Rider (one can see that it is a robot). DeadZombieBull.png|Dead Zombie Bull. Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull. Bull1.png|Fainted Zombie Bull (after 2.1 update). Trivia *This is the only zombie in the whole series that has the last letter L. *Even though it is called a "Zombie Bull", it is described as and shown to be a robot. Though it might have got its name because it is a member of the "Zombie side". *In a way, it is a down-graded version of the Gargantuar with the Pole Vaulting Zombie's weakness. **This is because while the bull has a high amount of health similar to the Gargantuar, it will throw its Zombie Bull Rider when it meets a plant as opposed to crushing them. **However, it is killed instantly when blown up by a Potato Mine, Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb. **Also, Zombie Bull can potentially be more annoying than Wild West Gargantuar because of its high speed and possibility of throwing the Zombie Bull Rider right in the Player's House. *There is a bug which the Zombie Bull will launch its Zombie Bull Rider when meeting an empty minecart. This was fixed in the 2.3 update. *If it meets an armed Potato Mine, it disappears upon contact for explosion. As of the 2.2 update, the Zombie Bull dies regularly upon doing so. The same goes when it encounters a Lawn Mower. This is because it does not have a beheading animation. **The player will then hear the Zombie Bull Rider screaming throughout the level if this happens. *If a Zombie Bull dies before it releases its Zombie Bull Rider, the Zombie Bull Rider will die along with it. *If it gets zapped by Lightning Reeds or Power Zap, the Zombie Bull Rider vanishes in the process. *It lost its immunity to Chili Bean in the 2.1 update. This may prove it is a cyborg, and not a robot, like it says in the Almanac. It is unknown why it has lost its immunity to Chili Bean. *This and Treasure Yeti completely freeze when disabled by E.M.Peach because unlike the zombies in Far Future who have a animation when disabled, this and the Treasure Yeti do not have one. *The Zombie Bull may be a reference to the Terminator films, as when it is degraded enough, its face resembles the face of a T-800. *Citron's Plant Food attack does not stop on the Zombie Bull unlike other machines. *This is one of the four zombies recognized as different lifeform at a guise of a zombie. The others are Zomboni, Baron von Bats and Treasure Yeti. *It is similar to the horse Horseman Zombie rides, since it both launches the rider. See also *E.M.Peach *Horseman Zombie *Robot Zombies ru:Зомби-бык Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Wild West Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies